


Finding Out

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [46]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, The X-Files
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Exposure, Moresomes, Multi, Older Characters, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a 'present day' timeline where Alex Cabot met John Doggett at some point and they became casual lovers.  Fin, Alex and John discuss fantasies of one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

"I fantasize about catching her walking up the courthouse steps to trial. Looking up from the bottom to see that she's not wearing panties," Fin started off the game with a bang, while John was pouring the Scotch into a couple of glasses and opening a beer for Fin.

John grinned and watched Alex cross to join them around the coffee table. "That's good," he commented. "Really good. I've mostly thought of her leaning against the counter wearing nothing but a kitchen apron and giving me a wonderful view of her back and that shapely ass."

Alex offered her own kinky tale: "Mine usually involves you two in the locker room modeling jockstraps." She waggled her eyebrows wickedly and sipped her drink. A sly grin curved her mouth as she sat back in her chair. "Fin, how do you know I'm not walking up the steps of the courthouse sans skivvies?" she asked as she finished off her first drink.

Fin nearly choked on his. John was laughing at him. (It earned him a harsh glare from Fin.) "I don't. I just assumed you didn't want everyone staring up your skirt, so you wore 'em."

"Bet you next time he checks." John stated.

Alex laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he will." She crossed her legs smoothly, nodding as John refilled her glass.

"What do I win when I find the prize?" Fin asked with a wicked leer.

"Oh, I don't know, give us your fantasy version."

Fin laughed and cracked open a beer. He leaned back on the couch. "So, I see her enter the courthouse and start up the stairs. I position myself in a location to perfectly see up her skirt and discover she has left her lacy little thong at home. Later, I find her in her office. She's standing on a chair reaching for a file on top of the cabinet. How can I, of course, resist bending to both keep the chair steady and get a better look up her skirt? Still no panties.

"I'd slide my hand up her leg and tease her. No real touching. Teasing. Making her want it. Making her gasp and bite her lip. Making her wish I'd noticed her lack of panties sooner."

"So you're saying you like women to not wear panties?" John asked with a smirk.

Alex answered for Fin. "No. He just wants you to think that so you'll start looking up my skirt."

"No, you're both wrong. I just don't like underwear," Fin told them, his face stoically serious.

"Really?" John asked over his tipped up beer bottle.

Fin lifted an eyebrow. "Of course not. That wouldn't be any fun. But discovering someone's not wearing any? That's a lot of fun." He frowned. "Unless it's Munch."

Alex and John winced. Apparently understanding the point of view even if they'd not shared the experience. John wagged his beer bottle between them. "Can we get back to Alex's panties? Or lack thereof? That was a lot more appealing."


End file.
